In imaging apparatuses, such as digital projection systems, dynamic range of an image is limited by the capabilities of the chosen imager. This applies to digital light processing (DLP) imagers (e.g., digital micromirror displays), liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) imagers, liquid-crystal display (LCD) imagers, as well as imagers using other technologies. Two-stage modulation can be used to increase dynamic range as well as improve contrast ratio. However, many known two-stage modulation systems are inefficient and do not provide dynamic range that is suitably high or do not provide adequate contrast ratio.